The present invention relates to a handcart with means for holding a baggage container.
Handcarts with additional baggage containers are useful for tourists and travelers. Trouble may come if the baggage container is not securely held on the handcart when climbing stairs or other situations where the baggage container sways. A holding means with a knob has been proposed to retain the container by means of the knob frictionally engaging with one of the pair of the lower tubes of the handcart. It is found that the operation of such a holding means is cumbersome and the frictional engaging effect thereof is not reliable.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a handcart with an improved holding means to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.